Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel
'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' In Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, the heroic teens find themselves face-to-face with an old enemy when they discover that Madame Odius is still alive and is more determined than ever to steal the Ninja Nexus Prism and revive its powers for her nefarious purposes. Now it’s up to the Rangers and some unexpected help from new friends to use the power of teamwork to protect the Prism, defeat Madame Odius, and save the world. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel logo' Super Ninja Steel Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Super Ninja Steel Rangers' 'Lion Fire Rangers' 'Legendary Rangers' 'Tommy Oliver Master Morpher:' 'Legendary Rangers Tommy Oliver Master Morpher' 'Friend' 'Super Ninja Steel Rangers' prns-rg-red2.jpg|Brody Romero prns-rg-blue2.jpg|Preston Tien prns-rg-yellow2.jpg|Calvin Maxwell prns-rg-white2.jpg|Hayley Foster prns-rg-pink.jpg|Sarah Thompson Prns-rg-gold.jpg|Levi Weston Aiden Romero 'Legendary Rangers' Prdt-black.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Dino Thunder Dr. Oliver Mmpr-red.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Prt-pink.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 Turbo Pris-blue.jpg|T.J. Johnson T.J. Johnson 2 In Space Prtf-red.jpg|Wesley Collins Prdt-white.jpg|Trent Fernandez Prrpm-silver.jpg|Gemma Prs-gold.jpg|Antonio Garcia Prm-rg-yellow.jpg|Gia Moran 3 Gia Moran 2 Megaforce Prdc-rg-blue2.jpg|Koda 'Legendary Rangers Tommy Oliver Master Morpher' Mmpr-green.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Green Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Prz-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Zeo Prdt-black.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Dino Thunder Dr. Oliver 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Form 25' 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Form Lion Fire Mode 25' 'Legendary Rangers Form' 'Legendary Rangers Tommy Oliver Master Morpher Form' 'Rangers Season Super Ninja Steel 25' 'Super Ninja Steel Rangers Names Photos' Brody Romero.jpg|Brody Romero Preston Tien.jpg|Preston Tien Calvin Maxwell.jpg|Calvin Maxwell Hayley Foster.jpg|Hayley Foster Sarah Thompson.jpg|Sarah Thompson Levi Weston.jpg|Levi Weston Aiden Romero.jpg|Aiden Romero 'Legendary Rangers Names Photos' Tommy Oliver6.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Dino Thunder Dr. Oliver Rocky DeSantos2.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Katherine Hillard4.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 Turbo T. J. Johnson3.jpg|T.J. Johnson T.J. Johnson 2 In Space Wes Colins.jpg|Wesley Collins Trent Fermandez Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez Gemma2.jpg|Gemma Antonio Garcia2.jpg|Antonio Garcia Gia Moran2.jpg|Gia Moran 3 Gia Moran 2 Megaforce Koda2.jpg|Koda 'Legendary Rangers Tommy Oliver Master Morpher Names Photos' Tommy Oliver2.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Green Tommy Oliver3.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Tommy Oliver4.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Zeo Tommy Oliver6.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Dino Thunder Dr. Oliver 'Allies' * Redbot * Dane Romero * Mick Kanic * Sheriff Skyfire 'Villains' * Madame Odius - Final Form * Madame Odius * Cosmo Royale * Lord Drayvon 'Weapons' * Superstar Blade * Ninja Super Steel Blaster * Ninja Master Blade * Ninja Battle Morphers - Claw Mode * Ninja Battle Morphers - Bow Mode * Ninja Battle Morphers - Blade Mode * Rockstorm Guitar * Ninja Star Blaster * Ninja Star Blade 'Gear' * Lion Fire Morpher * Gold Ninja Battle Morphers * Mega Morpher Cyle * Ninja Battle Morphers * Ninja Power Stars * Ninjacom 'Megazord' * Blaze Ultrazord * Ninja Blaze Megazord * Ninja Ultrazord * Lion Fire Megazord * Ninja Fusion Zord * Bull Rider Megazord * Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord * Astro Ninja Steel Megazord * Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord * Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation * Ninja Steel Megazord 'Zords' * Piranha Zord * Panda Zord * Tiger Zord * Tortoise Zord * Serpent Zord * Falcom Zord * Lion Fire Zord * Robo Rider Zord * Ninja Bull Zord * Sub Surfer Ninja Zord * Sub Surfer Zord * Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord * Rumble Tusk Zord * Astro Ninja Zord * Astro Zord * Robo Red Zord * Dragon Zord * Nitro Zord * Kodiak Zord * Zoom Zord 'Episodes' #'Echoes of Evil' #*'Madame Odius returns to Earth to track down the Ninja Nexus Prism after Sledge and his crew made their unexpected return from Dino Charge.' #'Moment of Truth' #*'Calvin forgets his Anniversary to Hayley and covers up his mistake, but begins to regret his decision not to tell the truth. The web of lies also boosts the strength of this weeks contestant, Deceptron, who's bolts prevents the rangers from using their powers.' #'Tough Love' #*'Levi meets a street performer and tries to change himself to impress her, unaware that she's a monster trying to turn him evil.' #'Making Waves' #*'Doomwave, an aquatic monster, creates a tidal wave generator, intent on destroying Summer Cove. Hayley and Sarah are worried about their parents dating, but their project just might help.' #'Game Plan' #*'The students of Summer Cove come under the influence of a new video game, unaware that the monster inside is using their high scores to super charge himself and trap the Rangers. Now Mick and Levi have to figure out how to get the other rangers out.' #'Attack Of The Galactic Ninjas' #*'The Rangers are attacked by the new, mysterious group called the Galactic Ninjas, beginning with their leader Wolvermean when he steals Preston, Hayley, Brody and Sarah's memories of being ninja rangers.' #'Need For Speed' #*'Sarah tries to break the record for the fastest hover board by using strange, alien technology left behind by Galactic Ninja Speedwing.' #'Caught Red Handed' #*'Brody is accused of stealing something from one of his teachers. At the end, the Rangers are attacked by Madame Odius' evil Zord, the Foxatron, after Galactic Ninja Rygore is destroyed, and Venoma is forced to give Odius the ninja medallions.' #'Outfoxed' #*'After their Zords are disabled by Odius’ giant Foxatron, the Rangers must find a way to call forth the new Ninja Blaze Megazord.' #'Dimensions in Danger' #*'In a very special 25th Anniversary episode, the Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers from the past 2 decades in an epic battle to save the world when a new monster known as Lord Draven tries to steal ranger powers to create his own army of evil clones. Leading the charge is none other than Time Force Red Ranger Wesley Collins, RPM Silver Ranger Gemma, Blue Dino Charge Ranger Koda, and Tommy Oliver himself. The past rangers that Lord Draven is keeping capture to make copies of evil clones of are Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, T.J. Johnson, Trent Fernandez, Antonio Garcia, and Gia Moran.' #'Love Stings' #*'Preston learns not to believe everything he hears when Victor tells him Sandy doesn't want to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with anyone. At the same time, the last of the Galactic Ninjas, Venoma, infects the other male members of the rangers with a love inducing venom.' #'Fan Frenzy' #*'Dreadwolf attempts to transform the Power Rangers, and one of Levi's fans, into werewolves, and Levi becomes overwhelmed by an overzealous fan.' #'Prepare To Fail' #*'Sarah and the team’s overconfidence puts them all at risk. The Rangers meet and fight a new enemy, Brax.' #'Sheriff Skyfire' #*'Madame Odius asks Sheriff Skyfire to fight the Rangers who "stole" the Ninja Nexus Prism. The Sheriff realizes that she has lied to him and decides, as an officer of the space police, to fight alongside the Rangers.' #'Tech Support' #*'Brody gives karate lessons to Emma, a computer specialist who dreams of fighting alongside the Power Rangers. At the same time, Typeface, a new monster sent by Madame Odius, is trying to render the Power Rangers weapons inoperative by means of a computer virus.' #'Car Trouble' #*'A new monster Voltipede is sent to Earth to fight the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. It steals electricity from cars and the city, to charge itself with energy and power. He is a formidable adversary, but the rangers helped by the Lion Fire Zord, manage to defeat him.' #'Happy to Be Me' #*'Thanks to the Ninja Power Star he stole, Tynamon thinks he can defeat the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. But, the Power Stars only react to a Super Ninja Steel Rangers voice. So, he decides to steal the voice of a Ranger, which will be Levi.' #'Magic Misfire' #*'Tynamon asks Madame Odius to make him grow. She accepts but only if he can capture Mick and defeat the Super Ninja Steel Rangers. She gives him a weapon which can put the victim under her control. Thanks to this he can capture Mick. Madame Odius wants to use him for her ultimate plan.' #'Doom Signal' #*'Madame Odius hosts auditions for a new Galaxy Warriors TV show that will manipulate the minds of its audience worldwide.' #'Reaching The Nexus' #*'After merging with the Ninja Nexus Prism, Madame Odius reaches her ultimate form, and presents the Rangers with their final test.' #'Monster Mix Up-Halloween Special' #*'The Rangers are ambushed by Versix and monsters who switch bodies with them on Halloween.' #'The Poisy Show-Christmas Special' #*'The Rangers look to celebrate Christmas, but find their holiday cheer interrupted by Sledge. Preston reunites with Koda to put an end of Sledge and his crew.' 'Specials' #'Monster Mix Up-Halloween Special' #*'The Rangers are ambushed by Versix and monsters who switch bodies with them on Halloween.' #'The Poisy Show-Christmas Special' #*'The Rangers look to celebrate Christmas, but find their holiday cheer interrupted by Sledge. Preston reunites with Koda to put an end of Sledge and his crew.' Category:Power rangers Season Category:Ninja Steel Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26